criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Night Falls/Dialogues
At the airport... Akilah Rashadi (greeting): Ah! Hello ! It's nice to see you! Let me introduce myself. Akilah Rashadi: My name is Akilah Rashadi, sister of the well known Rosie Deerwood of the World Crime Investigation Agency and I am the administrative assistant of the Shadow Blade Police Department. Akilah Rashadi (smiling): I hope you won't get too weirded out by the job we have to do on the territories of Experiments 77 across the world. Alikah Rashadi (holding her keys): Experiments 77 is the weirdest experimental city well known to the world. Anyway, we should get back to the police department and meet the others! On the road... Akilah Rashadi (driving): This airport is on the border of the current territory that we are residing in called the Dome Experience. The Dome Experience is mostly made of, you guessed it, domes and spheres! The views of this dome city are magnificent, even in the sunset! Akilah Rashadi: There's also the territory of Australia's experiments that experiments on animals from Australia and around the Pacific, including the Pacfic Islands, the Filipino and Indonesian Archipelagos and South America's Pacific coasts. Akilah Rashadi: The final territory in Australia is Area 71. I have seen it before, its extremely bizarre in that base. Genetic failures, clones, oh excuse me for my babbling, . Akilah Rashadi: Ah we are here at the police department! I told you the city is all about domes, I mean look at the building! At the Shadow Blade Police Department headquarters... Chief Branford (smiling): Ah! There you are, Akilah! I thought you had gotten distracted talking to our new recruit! Akilah Rashadi (looking innocent): Of course, I'm chatty, that doesn't mean I could talk to in the car! Anyway, there's our that we're looking for! Sarah Branford (greeting): Hello ! My name is Chief Sarah Branford and I welcome to the Shadow Blade Police Department! It's a pleasure to have you come all the way to Australia to help us with the string of crime that has been spreading across the six territories of Experiments 77. Sarah Branford: So you will have two partners, one is currently away in Brazil and will be returning tomorrow but here is your other partner, Darren Dayang. Darren Dayang (excited): Hey ! It's great to meet you! I know our teamwork will pave the way for justice! Sarah Branford: Since's it is late, why don't you two take a night off and go to the Gold Coast Beaches? Darren Dayang: Good idea, Chief! Should we get going? I call shotgun! (Darren leaves) Akilah Rashadi: Good luck with him, . You might need it with his big heart of an ego around the world... At the Gold Coast Streets... Darren Dayang (sweating): Tonight must be really busy that we had to park five blocks from the beach! Darren Dayang: Anyway, we're almost there! Maybe we can get a drink before getting on the beach. Yep, I definitely need a drink. I'm going to get one. (Darren gets a drink) Darren Dayang (holding a can of pop): Okay, I got one. Boy, am I thirsty. Darren Dayang (drinking): Give me a minute, , so I can rehydrate. (Darren spits out his drink) Darren Dayang: Did you say you think you see something wrong? Well go have a look around if you want. Chapter 1 Investigate Gold Coast Streets. (Darren Dayang: There are 6 items in the list below. Find those items hidden within the scene and click on them. Begin with the golf flag!) (Darren Dayang: Great! When you need help, I can give you a hint. Try it now!) (Darren Dayang: There are 4 items remaining in the list, find them all!) (After investigating Gold Coast Streets.) Darren Dayang (shocked): Damn, you did find a corpse! And on your first night in Australia too! Darren Dayang (thinking): Judging by the arrow in his chest, that is the cause of death but let's send the corpse to out fantastic coroner. She's the best for autopsying bodies! Darren Dayang: Well his identity says he's a local news reporter who goes by the name of Carl Kish. Heh, his last name sounds like fish! Darren Dayang: Sorry I'll focus. So you found a backpack? Let's get searching! You also found...a bag of chips? Darren Dayang: Oh! you're right! There's a blood stain on there! Let's collect a sample of the blood! So , we found a murder, lets go find the killer before they slip into the night! Examine Backpack. Darren Dayang (shocked): Watch where you stick that arrow, ! What? You found it in the backpack? Darren Dayang (cheering): You're right, it looks similar to the one that killed the victim! Darren Dayang: Let's collect a sample of the poison off that arrow tip! Examine Arrow. Darren Dayang: Good job extracting that sample of poison without harming yourself! Darren Dayang (thinking): It seems to be poison but our laboratory chief can confirm the real question of what it is. Darren Dayang: Yes, our lab chief will determine whether its poison or not and what type it is! Let's send it to the lab! Analyze Poison. Darren Dayang: Hey Mattias, this is our new recruit, . , meet Mattias Johnson, our brilliant lab chief. Mattias Johnson: Well it's a great honour to meet you! My forensics lab will be the location where you can find anything to do with murder investigations in a brilliant science. Darren Dayang: It's not just forensics that solve murders Mattias. Anyway what did your brilliant mind make of the substance we sent? Mattias Johnson (thinking): Well the molecular structure shows that it's the common poison used worldwide but even a sloppy killer can't get away with getting poisoned or burnt themselves! Mattias Johnson (smiling): As the poison was on the arrow, I checked it with the one in our victim and they match! Mattias Johnson (cheering): That's why I can confirm that your killer is an expert in handling all types of poison! Darren Dayang: Well that's a vital clue! We now know our killer handles poison! Thanks a lot Mattias! Mattias Johnson (happy): My pleasure. Good luck on finding the killer's poisonous truth behind the murder! Examine Bag of Chips. Darren Dayang: Nice job on collecting that blood! Darren Dayang: I'm sure the lab won't mind if we borrow their microscope to analyze this blood. Examine Blood Sample. Darren Dayang: Nice job on analyzing that blood! So what did the results come up with? Darren Dayang: A man named Jackson Sai? Well it says in the database that he's the victim's friend! Well, let's go find Mr. Sai, I agree. Talk with Jackson Sai about the blood on the murder scene. Darren Dayang: Mr. Sai, My name is Agent Dayang and this is . We have come to ask you about Carl Kish, who had been murdered. Jackson Sai: Murdered? Who would murder him? Darren Dayang: That's what and I are investigating. Have you seen him recently? Jackson Sai: Hmm, well I saw him yesterday. We were going out for a drink at the beach but Carl seemed paranoid about something. Darren Dayang: What do you mean? Jackson Sai: It sounded like he was being stalked or something. Darren Dayang: Hmm, Thank you for your information, Mr. Sai. Jackson Sai: You're welcome. Good luck finding the killer! (After interrogating Jackson Sai) Darren Dayang: You're right, ! It sounded like the victim was being followed-by the killer! Darren Dayang: You're right too, . Mr. Sai mentioned the beach. Let's go for a dive in the water! Darren Dayang: Sorry , I mean investigate the crime scene... Investigate Gold Coast Beaches. Darren Dayang: The waves look so nice tonight. Sorry, , I'll focus. Darren Dayang: You found a pile of towels? Let's search it! You also found a piece of faded paper? I'll get your dusting kit! Examine Pile of Towels. Darren Dayang: You found a bow in that pile of towels? You're a genius, ! Let's send it to Cameron! Analyze Bow. Cameron Everett: Hello Darren and hello . I have heard of you from Chief Branford. You have taken your first murder investigation very well! Darren Dayang: Yeah, has been doing brilliant so far! So what did you find from analyzing the bow that found on the beach? Cameron Everett: Yes and I can confirm that it was used to shoot the arrow that murdered our victim! How I can prove it is because there was little traces of poison on the arrow rest. Darren Dayang: Have you found any evidence we can incriminate the killer with? Cameron Everett: Yes, even though the bow was wiped clean of any other traces like fingerprints, I can deduce that the killer knows archery to able to handle this bow. Darren Dayang: Nice! We now know our killer is skilled in archery! That just put a target on their back! Examine Faded Paper. Darren Dayang: So what's on that paper you found, ? Darren Dayang: An archery tournament sign up sheet? Darren Dayang: You're right, ! There's our victim's name on the sheet! Darren Dayang: There's also a person underneath, Sophie Kish. She must be family. Well let'd go interrogate Ms. Kish! Talk with Sophie Kish about her brother's death. Darren Dayang: Ms. Kish, we have come to ask you about Carl Kish, who had been murdered this evening. Sophie Kish: My brother is dead? I can't believe he's dead! Darren Dayang: We're deeply sorry for your loss. Did he have any enemies while he was reporting? Sophie Kish: Carl never told me about any enemies he had in his job but I'm positive he may have infuriated many people in his tenure to the job. Darren Dayang: Well, thank you for the information. Stay around as we may need to talk to you later. Autopsy Victim's Body. Darren Dayang: Hey Priya, meet . , meet our fantastic coroner from India, Priya Dhurwar. Priya Dhurwar: Nice to meet you ! I autopsied your victim and I can give you good information about his death. Darren Dayang: That's what we like and want to hear! What did you find? Priya Dhurwar: Well, as you two correctly observed, the cause of death was an arrow puncturing the heart, more specifically the carotid artery. Priya Dhurwar: The arrow head had poison and since it struck the heart, the poison ate away at the blood and he died post-mortem from the poison. Priya Dhurwar: However, I found greasy substances on the victim's neck, most likely to check the pulse to make sure he was dead for good. Priya Dhurwar: The greasy substance was a combination of spices, herbs and oils, commonly known and used for cooking barbeque! That means the killer had some barbeque before killing the victim. Darren Dayang: So our killer has a spicy taste for barbeque! Well let's go and bust the killer's chops! Later at headquarters... Darren Dayang: Ok, let's recap. We have a dead reporter named Carl Kish murdered on your first night in Australia. Darren Dayang: His friend Jackson Sai mentioned that the victim was being paranoid about someone stalking him. Was it the killer? Darren Dayang: His sister, Sophie Kish, said that as a reporter, he most likely made a lot of enemies but which one killed him? Darren Dayang: We know that our killer knows archery, handles poison and eats barbeque. But we have no other leads of where to- Ayshane Ayashi: Hey guys. Hello, , , my name is Ayshane Ayashi, the Russian tech expert of this police department. Ayshane Ayashi: But let's put our introductions aside because I got you guys a new lead for the murder of Carl Kish! Darren Dayang: SAY WHAT? Chapter 2 Darren Dayang: So we have the murder of Carl Kish on our hands. We met one of his friends and his sister, both deeply sad about his murder. But of course all of that could be lies- Ayshane Ayashi: Hello, , , my name is Ayshane Ayashi, the Russian tech expert of this police department. Ayshane Ayashi: But let's put our introductions aside because I got you guys a new lead for the murder of Carl Kish! Darren Dayang: Great! What do you have? Ayshane Ayashi: Well I analyzed the tournament paper you discovered on the beaches and I found the location of it at a bow and arrow training camp just out of town. Darren Dayang: Nice! Let's go to that camp to investigate! Ayshane Ayashi: Also note down that since the killer knows archery, that incriminates the victim's sister since she's on the signup! Darren Dayang: Duly noted. Let's go to this training camp ! Investigate Training Camp. Darren Dayang: Wow, this is pretty impressive for a camp. Anyway what did you find ? Darren Dayang: A cell phone? Oh, you want to find the owner of this cellphone? Well we need to unlock it, first! Darren Dayang: You also found a cookie jar? Did you have a taste for cookies just now? Darren Dayang: Oh! I get what you mean! You want to look in it for anything the killer may have tried to hide! Go for it! Darren Dayang: We need to get going before we lose our killer's trail! Examine Cellphone. Darren Dayang: Nice work unlocking that phone! Darren Dayang: Interesting, it has a picture of the victim in a heart as the screensaver, it must belong to the victim's lover! Darren Dayang: Let's send it to Ayshane! He may find out the person who has an undying love for our victim! Analyze Cellphone. Category:Dialogues Category:Experiments 77 Dialogues